


You've Got The Music In You

by WhiteWingedDove



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bands, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Enemies to Lovers, Jealous Ben, Just mentions of sex and a lot of swearing, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Kylo is a dick and Ben struggles with feelings, Lots of rock music references such as GNR Metallica and Nirvana, Mention of Drug Abuse, Mentions of Stormpilot, Minor GingerRose, Multi, Musicians, No Smut, POV First Person, Phasma is a Good Friend (Star Wars), Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWingedDove/pseuds/WhiteWingedDove
Summary: Ben Solo, 17 years old and aspiring musician, spends most of his time thinking about the future of his band, The Knights Of Ren. And they might just get a chance, since they just had a somewhat-hit-song: "Dancing Rey" which is basically mocking Ben's classmate Rey Niima.When Ben and his band get booked as opening act for worldwide superstars The Dark Side Experience, there's only one condition: They have to play "Dancing Rey".So far, so good? Until Ben, the only guitarist, hurts his hand. And the only one who is as skilled as him is nobody else than "Dancing Rey" herself. Rey agrees to help out, but she has one condition too: "Dancing Rey" won't be played as long as she's in the band...Reylo with slight Gingerrose and Stormpilot and lots of music references.High School AU, heavily inspired by german comedy "Systemfehler - Wenn Inge tanzt".
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Phasma & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey & Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Track 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first fanfic. I'm new here so I'm still trying to figure put how Ao3 works and I also have to add that English is not my first language so I apologize for spelling and grammar mistakes. And I chose First Person POV to match a more YA novel tone. I hope you'll still like it. Have fun.

Hello there, I'm Ben Solo and I am that guy who wrote "Dancing Rey".

Yes, that song that just starts playing on the radio. 

I turn the volume up as soon as I hear the host saying our name. "...these kids from DC that told us everything about how Rey is dancing. And I for sure think they're gonna go far. Here are the Knights of Ren with "Dancing Rey"!" 

Hux and Phasma start cheering when the first chords are played while I have to grin like an idiot. Hux doesn't even complain about the lack of his bass in the opening and that was basically all he talked about when we were recording that tune. Phasma leans over from her backseat and turns the radio up even louder which I don't mind at all. There's nothing better than hearing your own song playing on the radio. It only has happened three times within two weeks so far but I could totally get used to it. 

"Rey doesn't ever shave, not her legs and not her armpits,  
her legs are always closed and you'd need Lara Croft to find her..." (You can guess what I said).

As soon as the lyrics start, Phasma and Hux start to sing along. I remain silent but still amused. I just feel very uncomfortable hearing my own voice on tape. It's just plain weird. But as soon as the chorus starts, I can't hold myself back anymore. 

Here's Dancing Rey  
going all crazy  
Letting all loose,  
Here's Dancing Rey  
shake it off, baby  
forgetting about school  
Oh no, no, no, here comes Dancing Rey

While I drive onto school parking lot, the boxes almost explode while we let everybody know we are the Dancing Rey guys. Suddenly Phasma gasps and opens the window. "Hey, Rey!", she shouts, "It's your song."

Now I spot her too. Rey Niima, the most boring nerd you'll ever meet, as always dressed in awful boy clothes, on her way to the classrooms where she will admire the losers that call themselves teachers. 

She's walking next to Phasma's window and tries to ignore us. I cut in too. "What's up, Niima?" I say, turning the music down, but only a bit.  
She just glares at me and shows off her middle finger before she walks faster in order to outrun me. 

"Rude." I say laughing before I focus on parking my car.

Phasma leans back. "Nah, honestly I can understand her." She says which kinda surprises me thinking about what she said like five seconds ago. 

Hux shrugs. "It's Rey Niima we're talking about. She'll get over it."

"Exactly." I say because I really don't care about Rey being butthurt. Our song ends just the moment before I pull out the keys. 

Our ways part at the door. I stroll through the hallway on the way to my locker. However, it's a whole diffrent thing now: Now I got tons of people around me that all want to greet me and call my name.  
"Heard your song on the radio, Ren. It's great."  
"Thanks, Zorri!"  
"Hey, Kylo, can I download Dancing Rey somewhere?"  
"It's on Spotify."  
"Hey, Ren!" "Hi, Kylo!" "Ren, what's up?" I feel like a celebrity as I walk past my peers looking for my locker. It's crazy, a few weeks ago, nobody cared about me, I don't even know if they all knew my real name but now everybody knows my stage name and they fucking love me. 

"Why is it even playing on the radio?" Alright, except for her. 

Ironically, Rey's locker is only a few steps away from mine. But she doesn't realize I'm here right now. She leans towards the locker door and is focused on her minion, Finn Storm who always follows her around. I like to joke that he propably wants to fuck her. Would explain why he listens to her complaining about literally everything. 

"...I mean, why? I thought Rock is dead."

"Nobody is ever really gone, sweetie." She jumps a little bit when she hears my voice before turning around on the heel with a look that could kill. 

"Kylo." She states harshly. 

"Aw, don't be sad. You know there are a lot of girls in the world named Rey so this does not mean you are the Rey we wrote about." 

Now she looks even angrier. Finn tries to look intimidating too, but nice try, fuckhead, I'm way taller than you and I'm not fucking scared of lil cinnamon rolls like you. 

"Do you think I'm stupid, Ren?!"

"No, Rey, not at all, I think you are a strong, sensual woman."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Just fuck off and..." 

She stops as two guys walk by, not looking at her but giggling. "Hey, Rey, wanna dance?"

"Fuck you!"  
Then she glares back at me. "Back to you. Fuck off and stop mocking other people by writing stupid songs just so you can compensate your small dick."

Finn nods. As if anybody asked for his opinion. 

"Aw, Rey. You're tearing me apart. But just one thing." I lean over, so I can look in her eyes in a more dramatic way. "I really don't care." 

She rolls her eyes. "Whatever, I just feel sorry for your braincells. They must die in a truly horrible way. All locked up in your tiny brain." She turns to Finn. "Let's go. He's not worth it."  
He nods again (For real, what a minion), then they walk away. 

I laugh. "Nice buns." She turns around immediatley to glare at me. "I meant the hair." Once again, she lifts up her middle finger. And then she just strides away, Finn following her like a good boy. 

I just shrug and wave at my new fans who all walk by to say congratulations. I really don't care what Rey and her friends think.  
I already gave them too much attention in Dancing Rey:  
She hangs out with kids nobody else wants around  
Grumpy, Quirky and the one who's always down,  
just as stiff and boring on the same level of hardcore  
talking about economy and everything else that's a bore. 

I close my locker and focus on school. Time to put Kylo Ren aside and to be Ben Solo, the son of politician superstar Leia Skywalker-Solo and that guys who had that band that had that song "I Know (You Love Me)" in the 90s, yes, that son of rich parents who makes teachers cry out of desperation. 

Music class is taught by Ms. Snoodles, a woman who looks like she's so done with everything. Hux once heard the rumor that she used to sing in a stripclub or something like that, but anytime I look at her or hear her preach about the art of modern pop songwriting which consists of nothing but lame computer drumbeats and only about three chords, I find that rumor very doubtable. 

But can you guess who the teacher's pet? Yup, it's Rey. Pretty clear since Rey seems to have an impressive knowledge on music theory. Music theory...the greatest songwriters and musicians out there can't even read notes. You just play. That's at least my excuse since I can only read TAB or play by hearing. But Rey is the girl who knows all the shit about that. I roll my eyes anytime Ms. Snoodles asks her to explain something. This is not what music class should be about. Music itself is about expressing and loosing yourself, not about lines on paper. But well, this is reality and reality is not like School Of Rock. 

I ignore Ms. Snoodles ranting and concentrate on the better things. Like Bazine Netal, the hot, somehow kinda scary girl next to me, winking at me. I wink back. Oh my god, if you would have told me a few weeks ago that Bazine fuckin Netal would wink at me, I would have thought you're crazy. 

It is crazy tho: A few weeks ago, Bazine wouldn't even look at me. I was invisible to her. Now she's all like flirty and stuff. It's not even that I like Bazine in that way, not at all actually, but...

"Mr. Solo!"

"Yeah, Ms. Snoodles?" I ask looking up, grinning slyly. All eyes on me. 

"Were you paying attention?"

"Do I look like I was? I'm sorry the things on my mind are just so much more intresting than well...all of this. " My answer causes a few giggles which again cause Ms. Snoodles to fume. Rey who sits in front of me, turns around and makes a gesture explaining that she wants to puke. Making me smile even more. 

Ms. Snoodles huffs. "Fine." She really is done with everything. Hux to my left reaches out and we fistbump while Rey is back at her game in hanging on the teacher's words. I throw a bit of paper against her buns. She glares at me, but decided quickly that I'm wasting her time. 

When I step back into the hallway at the end of the lessons, it's like stepping onto a red carpet. Girls giggling when I walk by, random dudes that never talked to me before and suddenly want to fistbump. Except maybe for Poe Dameron who would only lay his hands on me if it means he could choke me. 

But who cares about him? This is my time to shine. For the last years, almost everybody ignored me and now I'm the most popular kid around here. 

I'm not Ben Solo anymore. I am Kylo Ren and trust me: I am so good with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far, so good? I'm sorry, Ben is kind of an asshole, but don't worry, he'll change of course.


	2. Track 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bens reveives a phone call and a message that comes with great joy.

Later that afternoon, I drop off Hux and Phasma at their homes before driving home myself. 

When I open the door, I'm praying that I'm home alone today. Well, actually I'm never home alone. My mom is a politican so she's part of the high society class that can afford staff for cleaning and cooking because god knows, you're way too busy wasting normal people's taxes. 

Oh and by the way, here's another thing you need to know about my mom: Her name is on my list of People who don't like Dancing Rey:   
1\. Rey Niima (for obvious reasons)  
2\. Finn Storm (Rey, Rey, Rey)   
3\. Poe Dameron (her other minion, tho he's not that much of a puppet as Storm is)  
4\. Rose Tico (Minion 2 1/2, even tho I totally saw her sister rocking out to Dancing Rey)  
5\. Mom

Mom may not like Dancing Rey, but to be fair, she does not like the idea of her only son being in a rock band in general. Maybe it's because she's the daughter of the greatest rockstar ever lived, maybe it's because she married a guy who's still pissed that his band never got to be more than a one hit wonder or maybe it is just because it does not look that good on her campaign that the only son of the oh so serious Leia Skywalker-Solo decided to let his hair grow and now leads a band that's totally not meant for serious politicans and business men. Some people might think "Oh, how can she be responsible for an entire city/county/state etc. if she can't even control her own son."

The only ones at home are the staff. I say hello to each one of them, then I lock myself in my room and pick my guitar up. It's a good old Fender with shiny wood optic, a gift from my dad for my 15th birthday. Most likely the only gift he ever chose for me personally and I'm not even sure about that. 

I plug in, take a seat on my bed and play a few arpeggios as a warm up exercise before I start improvising. Even though I feel the urge to continue the song I'm currently working on, I find myself improvising and covering other songs again. It's not like I don't want to finish that song. I just don't know what I should write about. I got a melody, I got a riff, but what feeling am I trying to capture? What are the future lyrics gonna to be about? I got no fuckin idea. That's way it remains notes on my desk, written down carelessly and still without a proper title. It's just "Untitled Tune". Very creative working title, I know. 

At some point, I'm just sitting there in my room playing Sweet Child O' Mine in a row. Until I stop myself. It's a good song but it kinda bores me just playing the opening riff on and on and on. 

I decide to play an entire song. I choose "Planet of Fire" by The Dark Side Experience. Hey, did I mention that I am the grandson of Anakin "Darth Vader" Skywalker, lead singer and guitarist of one of the most famous rock bands of the 70s? No? Well, now you know.

After a while and after fucking up the solo several times, I'm done with the song. I like its bluesy vibes, even though I'm more of a punk rocker. But before I can make another try for the solo, somebody knocks on the door, causing me to look up. "Come in!"

The door opens and C.C Threepio, my good old butler, pokes his head in. "Your grandfather is on the phone and he wants to talk to you."  
My mood lights up immediatley. I put the guitar down on the bed and jump up. "I'll be right there!"   
C.C. steps aside and I run past her, down the stairs to the living room to the phone. I almost tripp over at least two times. 

"Hello, grandpa? I was just playing one of your songs." God, we're related and I talk to him like an ordinary fan. Maybe it's because we're not quite as close as we used to be. When I was a kid he used to visit a lot but then the whole reunion thing and grandma's death happened and ever since then I only see him on Christmas and he always makes sure to call me on my birthday. So I wonder why he's calling now. 

"Hi, Ben." He greets me with his raspy voice. "So, how ya doin?"

"Oh, I'm doing alright."

"Only alright? Even though they're playing one of your songs on the radio?"

Oh fuck. "Mhm, okay. Better than alright." 

"For real, a great tune. I'm proud of you." I almost squeal of happiness. "Your father must have tought you well." Okay, now he's giving dad way too much credit. My answer is a simple "Yeah."

"But lemme get to the point, I'm driving. Remember when I told you that I'll book the Knights of Ren as our opening act as soon as I manage to persuade the guys?"

"Yes..."

"Well, congratulations. Dancing Rey convinced them. I hope you and your bandmates don't have plans for the 27th because for our concert in DC, we...wait, Benji, are you still there?"

"Yes, I'm still there, I just dropped the receiver and I...I, I might need a moment."

"Hopefully not for too long, I need to focus on the road because those british dickheads of course can't drive on the right fucking side." Typical grandpa. 

"I mean...of course, w-we'll be there." Fuck, fuck, fuck, this is great. 

"Great. Well, Ahsoka will message you for further details."

"O-okay. Thanks grandpa." 

"You're welcome, Benji. Say hello to your mom from me." With that he ends the call. 

For one moment I'm just standing there. Then I squeal and quickly continue to dial the number of the Hux's household, knowing he and Phasma will freak out just as much as I do right now. But I don't think I've ever been so happy as I am right now and all thanks to a little song that I wrote about a girl in my school. 

...

This ain't a good day for phone receivers. Phasma and Hux drop theirs too when I tell them the news. Thank god, I didn't message them on their smartphones, otherwise we'd have a lot of broken screens by now. 

Phasma proposes going into a club to celebrate our archievement of becoming opening act for a stadium filling rock band but of course Hux' parents say no. Jeez, anytime I complain about my parents, I remember how shitty his parents are. Bunch of dicks.

Since I'm staying at home that night, I sit down and start brainstorming which songs we could play. I scribble down some names since I don't know the opinions of Hux and Phasma yet. Basically, I write down our entire discography, but some names are immediatley crossed of..."Dead Son"? Love it, but too whiny. "Traitors in Agony"? No, never, that song is like our Smells Like Teen Spirit, if Smells Like Teen Spirit was less popular and bandmembers would still hate it. To cut a long story short: It's the worst piece of shit I've ever written. 

But there's one name that remains untouchable on top of the list: Dancing Rey. 

Oh, she's gonna be pissed. Can you imagine living with the fact that an entire stadium crowd listens to a song that consists of nothing but mocking you?

Sometimes I really think I'm a monster. Rey for sure thinks I am. 

My phone vibrates. It's a message from Instagram: The Dark Side Experience Official has just posted. 

Happy to announce that The Knights Of Ren will join us for our opening act for our concert in Washington, D.C  
Upon that caption, you can see our offical picture that we also use for Spotify. Just the three of us standing in front of a black wall, looking badass or at least we're trying to look like that.

I leave a like and take a look at the comments, my heart beating faster because hater comments cause me more pain than I like to admit. 

But I can calm down immediatley when I see the positive reactions.

Kansa72517: The Dancing Rey guys?! Just kidding, I've been crazy for these guys ever since I checked them out on Spotify. 

JukeBoxResistance: Here comes Dancing Rey, going all crazy...These guys and Dark Side? Son of a bitch, I'm in. 

Aya_Taran: Best choice ever ♡♡♡

CallOfDutyStar69: Oh, I know these dudes! We go to the same school.

Cryybabyy: Just checked them out and I'm already IN LOVE with the lead singer <3<3<3

Ah, the wondeful feeling of self-esteem...

Of course there are some idiots claiming we only got this far because I'm the offspring of the Skywalker clan. But these guys are part of the minority. 

Wait, I wonder if Rey posted a reaction. 

I type her Insta name in the search section, but I forgot the last part of the name? ReyOf...ReyOf...ReyOfJakku! Ah yes, that's her name. Don't know why anybody would want to be associated with that junkyard, but hey, I also don't understand why Rey likes to spend her free time digging in junk but here we go. 

She did post a reaction. In her story. When I press the button, the post from DSE appears but Rey left a few words underneath the caption: Are they fucking serious now?!   
Angry emoji. And a pretty rude insult to me. 

Damn, I never heard Rey "Teacher's pet" Niima curse that bad except for the one time she tripped over my schoolbag. Hey, it's not what you think, that one really was an accident, I swear to Lemmy, it was an accident!

"Hey, that's not very nice of you, you silly, silly scavenger." I say and smile to myself. Well, she's got all the right to be mad at me. And she's a big girl so she can curse as much as she want to and whenever she wants to.

I'm back on her page. Rey doesn't post a lot but sometimes she uploads short reels of her with an acoustic guitar. I'm curious, so I click on the first one. 

She's actually good. 

She sits on a couch in a simple room playing...Road Trippin? Oh wow, I would have guessed she's more of an Ed Sheeran fan or a Shawn Mendes listener or whatever boring girls with a stick up their ass listen to. But alright, obviously I was wrong and she knows RHCP. 

And her hair's down. Uncommon. Looks...kinda good. Pretty good actually and...oh my god, what am I doing here? 

I close Instagram. Time to continue the list? How about "Thorn in my side"?

Eventually, Hux messages me and Phasma again and tell us about his decision to sneak out. The good (or the bad) thing about First Order Club is that they don't ask for your ID when they let you in or when you buy a drink. It's almost a wonder that Club hasn't been shut down by the power yet but Snoke, the owner, always seems to find a way to keep it up. Mom would kill me if she knew that I hang out at First Order. 

However: Today I'll be raising my glass to Rey Niima. Thank you for making me famous, you boring nobody!


	3. Track 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back...I'm not entirely happy how this chapter turned out and it's really short but still: Enjoy.

Alright, I'm skipping the embarassing parts. 

Welcome back to the story. I slipped in the shower. And I broke my arm. 

God, what were you expecting? An epic car chase scene ending in a giant crash with me breaking a few bones? Well, no. I stubbed my head, then slipped and let's just say I think it would be a good idea to invest the family fortune in I don't know...some showers that are actaully made for human beings? 

But that doesn't matter right now. Please forget what I told you about my accident. 

However, right now, I'm sittin at the doctor's after Ms. Holdo, my mom's campaign manager had to drive me here. And Dr. Ackbar surely is amused how this shit happened. At least somebody is happy about it. 

However, my arm is now officaly broken. The doctor just confirmed this. No more guitar playing for at least a few weeks. 

"So...no guitar playing?"

"No."

"Still not on the 27th?" 

"Again, no."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I am. I am a doctor. Look at the coat, boy!" 

I sigh. "Fuck."

"Don't swear." 

I look at the white badages wrapped around my arm. "No, you don't understand, it's important. See, I scored a gig on the 27th, that could might earn my band a record deal and I am the only guitarist!" 

"I do understand." Dr. Ackbar says, as calm/passive agressive as before. "But I'm afraid I have to tell to get your shit together because unfortunatly you broke a bone that needs to heal. You can try to play but good luck with that." 

I grunt. "Fine. You're the doctor."

"Finally you realize. Why did you think am I at a hospital wearing a white coat?" I ignore that answer being busy with thinking about how this day could get any fuckin worse. First I slip in the shower, then the first person who finds me whimpering and wearing nothing but a towel is my mom's campaign manager and then Dr. Ackbar tells me that I won't be able to play guitar on our gig with The Dark Side Experience. 

Big fuckin shit. 

I try to move my arm a bit. Of course I can't. I try to move my fingers. Better, but guitar playing? Never ever. 

"Alright then." I sigh. "Are we done here?" 

"Yes, we are." After this, Dr. Ackbar tells me about a few things I need to know and when I'm supposed to show up to get this thing removed. 

When I step out of her room, I spot my mom and Ms. Holdo waiting in the waiting room, Ms. Holdo reading National Geographic and Mom busy hidden behind the newspaper. Both look up when they see me trot out of the room. "And?" Mom asks, standing up, with a quite concered face. 

"It's broken." I point at my cast. "No guitar playing within the next few weeks."

"Oh Ben." Mom exclaims, putting her hand on my shoulder. "I am so sorry." 

"Uh-huh. I need to call Hux and Phasma." 

She removes her hand. "Yes, I guess you should."

I nod and walk away while pulling out my phone. I decide to step outside the building. The hot air hits me in the face, while I pick out the numbers of Hux and Phasma and start a group video call. 

Hux' face appears first. "Video call? What's goin on?" He's sittin on his game chair with his cat playfully curling in his lap. 

"Also hello to you, my friend."

Phasma appears only a few seconds later. "What's wrong?" 

I don't say anything. I just move the phone and film my cast causing them to gasp. "You're kidding, right? I mean, this is a joke, isn't it?" 

"I'm sorry Hux, I'm dead serious." 

"Fuck."

"Say it louder for the people in the back." 

"I mean, seriously, FUCK!" The cat leaps from his lap, but he doesn't even realize. 

"So...", Phasma begins unsure, "No more guitar playing?" 

I shake my head. "Nope."

"Oh shit. Fuck." She rans her hand through her short blonde hair. "Does that mean we're gonna need a replacement guitarist now?"

"I guess so." I answer, already thinking about guitarists I know. I mean I've met a few guitarist while playing in small venues but...no, there's nobody I'd want to take over my duties.

"Do we know any other guitarists?" Phasma asks, a blonde eyebow raised.

"Um...I don't know anybody. Do you?"

They both shake their heads. "Nope." "Not really, no."

"Oh, for fuck's sake." I'm this close to throwing a tantrum and smashing my phone against the hospital's walls. 

"I guess we'll have to do tryouts now." Hux sighs. 

"Uh-uh." Phasma shakes her head again. "That could take days and weeks and we need every practise we can get. And like how many guitarists our age do you know?"

"It's just a temporary thing for a few weeks! They could be eighty and I wouldn't complain." 

"GUYS!" I interrupt their discussion. "That doesn't help us at all!" 

"Yes!" Hux's voice gets a few octaves higher. Like always when he's nervous or angry. "But we need a solution! Hey Kylo, do you know any guitarists that didn't broke their arm?" 

Actually I do. But...no, no way, I can't do that. 

"Rey Niima."

"Okay, ha ha ha, good one, I'm dying of laughter...wait, are you serious?"

"Actually, I-I don't know. I mean, I heard her play and..." I sound so stupid. Rey Niima? Rey Niima like in Rey "I don't care about boys and parties but about books by feminist authors and I spend most of my time worrying about the terrible riots in Moraband" Niima. 

Phasma clears her throat. "Well, I don't know what you guys think about it, but we should at least consider her as a temporary replacement."

Hux huffs through his nose. "Are you serious, Phas?"

"I wish I wasn't. But we have no time for tryouts, so..."

"C'mon, you don't really think she will say yes? I mean, what will you tell her? Hey Rey, we made your life a hell and we are the reason why everybody asks you if you actually never shave, but could you please join our ban for a while and help us introduce the song that caused all that shit to even more people? And what do you think she will answer? Yeah, why not?!" 

Phasma scratches her neck. "Well, everything sounds stupid if you put it like that...but do we have a choice? I don't think so...so at least we have to try."

I follow their conversation silent. Phasma's words make me think. "Huh...I think you're right. It's our only chance."

Hux groans. "Don't say I didn't warn ya. But who of us will be that poor unfortunate soul who has to ask Dancing Rey?"


	4. Track 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They start bickering...

Rey is at her locker, taking out books, this time fortunatly without her minions. I swallow. I should have asked her online. But no, I wanted to ask her in person. Ben Solo, you fuckin donkey. 

Phasma nods towards me. "Now go." 

"Eeeh, I don't want to."

"But you have to.", Hux spats and pushes me a bit before he shifts back to best friend mode and whispers: "Good luck."

Phasma adds: "You're gonna need it."

"Thanks." I mutter sarcastically, then I take a deep breath. Rey doesn't look at me while I walk towards her. "Hello!" I say carefully. 

She looks at me the same way she always looks at me. Like she wants to see me die. "Hi."

"So I broke my arm the other day and the I was like, hey Ben, do ya know any guitarists and I was like yeah you do and that's Rey Niima so I wanted to ask you if..." 

"Hold up!" She interrupts me. "Are you asking me to join your stupid band?" 

"What? No! I'm asking you to just help me out. By joining the band but only for a while." 

She crosses her arms. "So...YOU are the worst person I know and the last person I owe anything. YOU wrote a fuckin song about me, just to mock me. YOU, Ben Solo or Crylo Ren or whatever you call yourself now, are a fuckin bully. Name me one reason why I should help you!" 

Okay, now I'm speechless. For one moment, I don't say a word. Until..."Because this is your chance to..."

"...to banish Dancing Rey forever."   
"Oh look, we already finish each others sentences."   
"Shut up. Alright, Ren, I'm in."  
"Wait, really?  
"Yes, you got me right. But only under one condition..."   
Oh no, what did I do...

"You won't ever play Dancing Rey as long as I'm in the band."   
Oh welp. 

"Um, it's not that easy, you know, because we have to..."

She turns dramatically on the heel to stride away. "Then good luck in finding a new guitarist." 

"No!" Out of a reflex, I grab her wrist. She glances back at me. "Okay, okay, I'm in. We won't play Dancing Rey." 

She moves her lips. Wait, is that a smile?   
"Alright then."   
But like that, it's gone and her eyes are full of hate and disgust again. "Well...I gotta go. When and where does the band meet?" 

"At my house after school. If you want to, we can take you with us and..."

"Not nescessary, it's on my way. See ya." She walks away. And I just stand there. 

"You should wear your hair down more often." 

She stops and looks at me over her shoulder. Only for a few seconds and very confused. Then she walks away, this time faster. 

And I ask myself:  
What the heck was that?

I turn around and go back to Phasma's locker where she and Hux are waiting for me. "And? How did it go?" Phasma asks anoxiously. 

"Kinda alright, I guess. I mean, she's in."

Hux gasps. "That's good news."

"Ah, wait for it, she's got a condition."

"God, why can't good things without anything bad ever happen to me?"

"Relax, Hux." I take a deep breath. "Rey is in...as long as we don't play Dancing Rey." 

Hux and Phasma are speechless. Until Phasma shrugs with a painful expression on her face. "To be honest, I was expecting something like that."

"So was I." Hux admits. "But this is bad. We need to play Dancing Rey, it's what convinced the guys. They're propbaly kick us off the stage if we don't play that song. And fucking hell, I really don't want Darth fucking Maul to kick my ass." 

"Don't worry about that, they've got roadies for that." 

"Not funny, Kylo. Not funny." Hux runs his hand through his ginger hair. "So what are we going to now?"

"No idea!" I let the locker feel my anger by kicking my boot against it. Then I step back and try to calm myself down. "Maybe..." I say after a while. "Maybe we can convince her to play the song if...if we're just nice towards her. And just like that, she will feel guilty about not playing Dancing Rey, then she'll play the song with us and after that, boom, she can leave and everybody is happy. Except for Rey, but I was talking about us." 

"Guilt-tripping by being nice?" Phasma concluded sceptically. "Ya think that will work? I mean, it's Rey Niima we're talkin about. I don't think being nice will be enough." 

"I know, Phas, I know. But at least we can try." I want to roll my eyes at the sound of my own words. Being nice? As if that will do anything. 

Phasma shrugs. "Well, if you say so." 

"Thank you." 

Hux sighs. "I agree, I don't think that will work but we can try."

"Oh well, thank you, Armie, for your optimism in these dark times. I don't know what I would do without you right now!" 

"Easy there with the sarcasm, bro, I said I'll try. And it's not like I am more of a pessimist than Phasma." 

"What did I do to deserve you guys?"

"You were born to rich parents." 

Grinning, I roll my eyes. "So we agree on the fact that we try to make her feel welcome, then we persuade her into playing Dancing Rey and as soon as I'm able to play again, the three of us and Niima go our seperate ways again and we will never ever have to talk to her again." 

"That would be great." Phasma says. "However, if I ever hear her talk about the environment and the economy I'll poke her eyes out with my drumsticks." 

We laugh. "I don't think she will. She knows there's no point in explaining those things to us." I say. 

Phasma crosses her arms, smiling. "For real, who would like to hang out and then just casually talk about the tax politics on Tibana gas?" 

My mom. At least she also likes sports.

"No idea and Phasma, I'll allow you to go total berserk as soon as Rey starts to rant."

"If she ever shows up!" Hux adds, as if I ever needed him to remind me of my doubts. 

"She will."

"What makes you so sure about that?"

I shrug. "I don't know. I just have a feeling about this."


End file.
